Kiss Interrupted
by Sg1Trooper
Summary: Jack can't catch a break as he tries to have his first kiss with Sam with no alien virus, no loss of memory or alternate universe to blame.


Kiss, Interrupted

* * *

7 days away with my favorite bunch of people what more could a guy ask for. I had extended an invitation to them to go to my cabin and they all accepted.

It had been a rough couple of weeks with Jacob and Selmac passing away and then having Sam call off her wedding. The pressures were taking a toll on her and also affecting T, Daniel and me who had tried to be there for her.

Even though I was silently doing back flips that she had called off the wedding I could see the stress of the whole situation etched on her face. She had endured two major blows in her life in such a short time and it was beginning to show.

Her brother had been here for the service and when she told him she had broke it off with Pete and that she was going to follow dad's advice he was less then supportive. He flew home that evening saying he could not understand why she continued to sabotage her life and have her career come first.

She was hurt by these words. I came close to coming to her aid but she just told said to him that she was sorry he felt this way but it was her life and she was going to live it the way she saw fit.

I asked her to come away with the guys and me to my cabin that night. She thought about it and said why not. I wanted her to get away from all the reminders of the last two weeks.

To see her smile again was so worth me asking her again. It was what I loved to see and put me in such a great mood that if the system lords would have come and asked me for help I would probably have said sure why not.

It was just one of my dreams that had finally come true.

We had planned to go up together taking my truck and set out to leave early the next morning. I couldn't have been happier. Teal'c was the only one that had ever made it to my cabin and he said it was an experience. He still didn't get the fascination of fishing. It was a quest I told him to catch the elusive fish out in my pond. He raised an eyebrow and repeated fish as in one?

That was the last time Teal'c joined me and my trips to the cabin became less and far between as my responsibilities to the SGC increased. I loved this place away from the hustle and bustle of our every day busy lives. This was the corner of the world that belonged to me. I was Jack here not General which suit me just fine.

We met at Sam's and Daniel was already there. We loaded all our stuff in the back of the truck and Daniel and Teal'c offered Sam the front seat which only made me happier knowing she would be so close.

It was going to be a long trip but we had everything we needed and Sam had a stack of magazines and books she wanted to read. I looked at her and could see the dark circles under her eyes. She looked so tired and I vowed she would not lift a finger at the cabin and I would wait on her hand and foot.

We talked about work and what ways to make things more efficient and I put a stop to it when Daniel and Sam started to request things that they said would be beneficial to off world travel. An ATC or dirt bikes was not in the budget and they both smirk. I had been had.

We stopped to gas up and got out to stretch our legs. Daniel walked around and said he was going to go into the mini mart. Teal'c said he'd pump the gas which left Carter and me alone. She said she had to go to the little girl's room and bolted from the car. I smiled, we were still in the awkward stage not knowing how far we could go with each other but we had time now since there was no one else in each of our lives now.

I saw her with a key and she walked to the side of the store. I walked towards Teal'c and heard a crashing sound. My instinct made me run thinking she was in danger or worse taken from me. I raced towards the back where the sound came from.

I stopped to see her sprawled on the floor in an inch of mud. She was cursing and had not seen me standing by her. I tried not to laugh but it was a losing battle.

She looked up and shook her head. She explained she tried the key to open the door and it had gotten stuck and she had tried to force the key to turn and it had broken off and had caused her to lose her balance and fall back.

I asked if she was okay she nodded yes just a little sore. I offered her my hand and she took it and I tried to pull her up but ended up slipping and was literally on top of her.

I tried to get up but my hands slipped in the mud. She started to giggle and the first thing that came out of my mouth was no giggling which only made her laugh more.

I was inches from her face and she was still laughing. I wanted to remember her like this not the way she was at her fathers funeral with tears threatening to fall and sadness. She stopped laughing and stared at me. All we needed to do was move 1 inch and I would be lostto her always.

She licked her lips and I came close when we heard Daniel calling out to us. That brought us back to reality. I jerked back and she pushed me off.

I could kill Daniel at this moment. She was breathing hard and I was now sitting next to her in mud as well.

Daniel asked what was going on and we both started to ramble about the door and how she had slipped and how I tried to help get her up. He started to laugh and said we'd better change before we went back to my truck.

I asked him to bring us something to wear and to tell the owner about the problem with the door so we could change out of these muddy clothes.

I got up and offered my hand to Carter. I had not looked at her since we had almost kissed.

Granted that was not the way I wanted our first kiss to be but I would have loved to finally unravel the mystery on what it would feel like to have been kissed by Samantha Carter.

We stood next to each other in silence. I needed to say something but was stopped when the owner came around and started to apologize for the door and to offer us his own private bathroom in the store to change. Daniel had brought Carter's and my bag with him and we followed the owner into the store.

Teal'c had came with Daniel and raised an eyebrow. I answered to ask Daniel what had happened.

Carter was still silent and I offered for her to go first. She mumbled she wouldn't be long and went to change.

I was standing there covered in mud and all I could think of was how close I had been to those beautiful lips and how she had closed her eyes right before I was going to kiss her.

"Sir?"

I opened my eyes. When had I closed them? She was in front of me changed and with her muddy clothes in a plastic bag. She said it would be a good ideal if I put my stuff inside the same bag and handed it to me.

I went to change and came out. The owner insisted on having our clothes cleaned and Carter's jacket dry cleaned.

Her jacket she was going to be cold and her jacket was useless now that it was covered in mud. I told him it wasn't necessary but he would not take no for an answer saying he felt responsible for the accident since he had been delaying having to change the lock on the door.

He took the bag from my hands and said it would be cleaned and ready when we came through in a couple of days. I gave him a puzzled look and he explained that Daniel had told him we were traveling to Minnesota and would be returning in a couple of days.

He followed me to the truck and I explained to Carter about the generous offer the owner had made and she said it wasn't necessary but he had insisted and we both agreed.

I went to the back of the truck and pulled out my jacket and gave it to Carter, she finally realized I wouldn't have a jacket but I told her I had extra's at the cabin.

She put it on and folded up the sleeves but still it was too big for her. She smiled and thanked me but offered to give it back if I got cold.

Daniel volunteered to drive the next leg of the trip and Teal'c said he would keep Daniel company in front leaving Carter and me in the back seat.

We settled in and started on the road again. Carter was trying to read while I was playing with my game boy. Daniel put on a CD and she smiled and said she liked that song. The next one was one of her favorites too and I started to pay extra attention to my game boy knowing what Daniel had found.

It turned out all the songs were Carter's favorites and she remembered a conversation she had off world with Daniel about all her favorite music.

"That was so sweet of you Daniel I can't believe you remembered all the songs we talked about. I'm touched."

"Ah Sam it wasn't me that made that CD."

"Teal'c thank you for the jester it was very sweet."

"Samantha Carter it was not I who created this Disc with all of your favorite music."

Oh boy caught, she turned to me and placed a hand on my arm and I turned off my game boy.

"Sir your responsible for the CD? Thank you those are all of my all time favorite songs I don't know what to say I'm speechless. Thank you."

I smiled at her and told her I wanted her first trip up to my cabin to be memorable.

She smiled and thanked me again and tried to stifle a yawn.

I asked her if she was sleepy and she nodded yes and tried to get comfortable by using the door as a pillow but she gave up when she couldn't find the right spot. She turned to me and I told her she could borrow my shoulder. She was hesitant and I piped in that my shoulders were great pillows and told her to ask Cassie the next time she saw her. She was thinking and asked if I didn't mind and I pointed to my shoulder and said c'mere.

She settled in and within minutes was asleep.

This was too good to be true. Sam was next to me using me as a pillow and would be spending the next couple of days at my cabin. Closing my eyes I wished the moment would last.

* * *

I was showing Sam how to fish and she was laughing and enjoying herself. I heard my name and looked at her.

Why did she sound like Daniel? Why was someone yanking me away from Sam and why was Sam morphing into Daniel?

"Jack!"

I opened my eyes to see Daniel. I blinked my eyes and tried to move however the weight on my shoulder held me down. I looked down to see Sam still asleep.

Daniel was talking and I told him to be quiet and pointed at Sam. He nodded and whispered that he and Teal'c were hungry and were going to go get a sandwich but since Sam was still asleep it would be best for just them to go. I agreed and said I'd stay here while they went to get the food. Daniel closed the door and we were alone again.

I moved a little and she nuzzled closer and started to snore. I smiled and started to examine her closely with out anyone looking at me or without her knowing I was looking.

She had circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep. She looked so at peace without any of the worries of the world on her shoulders. She looked younger and I longed to touch her face.

I looked at the lips I had almost had the pleasure of meeting and marveled at how perfect they were.

She was beautiful and didn't even know it. She never was the type to flaunt her looks. She was who she was and never pretended to be anything else. I admired her and thanked God for bringing this miracle to my life.

I cupped her cheek and traced her jaw bone with my finger. She smiled and her eyes fluttered open.

I was staring into her eyes as she focused and to gain her bearings. She stretched and elbowed my chin.

"Oh Carter, watch that right cross."

She stared at me and started to apologize for hurting me.

"Sir I'm sorry please forgive me I didn't mean to do that oh does it hurt what do you want me to do to make it feel better?"

I was rubbing my chin and smiled. She held my hand that had been rubbing my cheek and said, "maybe I should kiss it better"  
My heart stopped. This is it I was going to get my kiss in the back of my truck on this lovely afternoon on the way to my cabin.

I stopped rubbing and she leaned in and kissed my chin.

"Did I hit anything else that needs to be kissed?"

I swallowed hard and couldn't talk. I was going to take a chance and see if she would give in to my request and the regulations be damned.

I pointed at my lips and she nodded and came close I closed my eyes and waited for the fireworks.

There was a knock on the window and she pushed herself off of me and I groaned.

Daniel was a dead man.

"Jack I forgot if you wanted onions on your sandwich and if Sam want mustard on hers?"

I rolled down the window and wondered if I snapped his neck would I be charged with murder after being interrupted by him twice in one day from kissing the woman of my dreams.

Daniel poked his head in and saw that Sam was awake and asked if it was a better idea if we ate there instead of taking the sandwiches to go. I looked at Sam she was blushing at us almost being caught again.

I asked her if she wanted to stretch out her legs and she nodded yes so we got out and headed for the sub shop.

We had a nice lunch. Sam was quiet but kept sneaking looks at me. I caught her once and she turned away. Was she as frustrated as I was that we had not finished what we had started? Did she want to kill Daniel as much as I did? I started to chuckle and Daniel asked what was so funny, I laughed and said aloud, "Daniel if I told you I'd have to kill you."

Sam giggled and Teal'c and Daniel looked at us like we had lost our minds. She leaned into me and placed her hand over mine. I squeezed it and she looked at me. We stared understanding each other and why we were laughing.

We had all the time in the world.

Daniel asked Teal'c if he knew what was going on and he said no but we should get back on the road. I agreed and stood up and pulled Sam up also. We walked to the truck and I said I would drive the rest of the way we were almost there.

I insisted Sam sit in the back to finish her nap and Teal'c said Daniel could sit with me up front.

We were driving along when I heard a snore Daniel had been talking about artifacts and stopped I looked into my rear view mirror to see that Sam had fallen asleep on Teal'c shoulder. Daniel looked at me and I said to let her rest that she had been on the verge of collapsing and the toll of her father and her break up with Pete had finally caught up to her. I also whispered to both of them that I wanted her to do nothing while she was at the cabin.

The both agreed and said they would make sure she did nothing but eat and sleep the days we were at the cabin.

* * *

We arrived in Copper Corner the town by my cabin.

I said it would be a good ideal if we picked up supplies and groceries now instead of coming back in the morning. I looked at the rear view mirror and watched Teal'c gently wake up Carter. She looked around and with a yawn caught me looking and her she smiled and winked at me.

Daniel started to ask questions about the town. I gave him a brief description of what he could expect to find here and said that the same people had lived and owned these shops since I was a kid when I would come up her with my grandfather to fish.

We found a parking space and Daniel saw a shop with a sign that said specialty coffees were sold there. He said he'd met us at the grocery store. Teal'c said he would go with Daniel to make sure he didn't get lost or drink too much coffee. We both snorted at him and went to get our supplies.

We walked up the aisles and picked stuff we all liked. I pushed the cart as she held up boxes of cereal, snacks and juice. I had forgotten the hot dogs and told her I'd meet her at the check out stand she said not to be long since I was paying.

I grab the dogs and headed back to the check out stand. She was taking things out of the basket and placing them on the counter. I started to help and we both grabbed the box of fruit loops. I touched her hand and I could have sworn I felt a jolt of electricity. She looked up at me we were still holding the box of cereal. Her blue eyes mesmerized me. She waited to see what I would do.

"Carter, don't you owe me something," I whispered.

She nodded and let go of he box and came close to give me what I had been waiting for since the first day I meet her when I heard a familiar voice.

"Sara is that you? Jack why haven't you brought Sara with you before its been such a long time. So how long are you in town and I'm so happy you to are back together oh my what a wonderful surprise."

Sam gasped and I groaned. I was never going to get to kiss her.

She turned to see Mrs. Clark that was standing behind her.

"You're not Sara? Jack who is this and where's Sara?"

Mrs. Clark was one of the town's oldest residents and loved to gossip. Me being at the cabin with a woman other then my ex wife would be around town by sundown.

Sam walked around me and started to take the rest of the groceries out of the basket. I greeted Mrs. Clark and explained that I was here with a group of my friends from work and that Sara and I had been divorced for over 9 years. I introduced her to Sam and she gave here a look over and proceeded to ask her questions about how long she had known me and what type of work we did.

A stunned Sam started to answer her questions. I wanted to grab her hand and take her away from the Spanish inquisition.

I was about to speak when Daniel came in with Teal'c. I introduced them to her and she was happy to meet them.

"So how long are you going to be here Jack? I hope through Sunday we're having a festival you and your friends can come and have a great time."

Daniel said that would be a great idea as did Teal'c.

"So good it's settled now make sure you stop by the Cooper Corner's Ladies Guild booth we will be having home baked goods for sale and a silent auction and I expect you to buy my home made triple deck sinful chocolate cake. You remember that cake Jack."

I smiled and said we wouldn't miss it for the world.

She hugged me and whispered, "She looks sweet I hope you've finally found your peace Jack."

I pulled back from her and she was smiling and I said, "Yeah I think I have Mrs. Clark. Tell your husband that I want a rematch on that chess match soon."

She waved and walked out of the store.

Sam was looking at me and tilted her head she asked me what Mrs.Clark had whispered to me and I said nothing important. She kept staring at me and I just shrugged my shoulders and proceeded to pay for the groceries.

We packed up the truck and drove out of town. We arrived at the cabin and I waited to see what type of reaction Sam would have to my hideaway.

I told them to look around and Teal'c offered to help me with the groceries since he had already been here. Sam walked to the dock and picked up rocks and started to skim them over the water. Daniel was jabbering about how beautiful it was and how much it looked like some of the planets we had visited. She was just nodding and taking everything in. She was smiling as she came up to me and took the bags from my hands.

"It's beautiful so quiet so peaceful. I love it."

She had just made me a very happy man. I finally found someone that could understand why I came up here for. I followed her into the cabin and she stopped. I walked up beside her and looked at her face she was taking in the inside of the cabin. She looked around and whispered wow. I suppressed a smile and told her to follow me to the kitchen.

She did and I took the bags from her I told her she could go explore if she wanted. She went and I started to put things away. This was going to be the start of great things I just knew it would be.

She came back and said it was very cozy and said she should have come up here years ago. I said not to dwell on it and she helped me put the rest of the groceries away.

Daniel came in and said he wanted to try out his new coffee and where was the coffeepot. I pointed to the shelf behind him and he started to pour water into the urn. Teal'c had brought in the rest of our bags and I laid out the sleeping arrangements.

"Okay I have only two bedrooms one's the master the others for guest. Carter you take the master T and Danny take the guestroom and I'll use the pullout sofa bed in the living room."

"No sir I'll take the couch I don't want to put you out."

I turned to her and shook my head no. "You are my guest here Carter and you are not to do anything but rest and relax for the next couple of days am I making myself clear."

Teal'c and Daniel agreed with me and said she was to read, eat and sleep.

"Oh and fish, don't forget that's the reason we are here to fish."

"O'Neill have you placed fish in your pond? They were none the last time we came and you have not said you have caught any fish every time I inquire when you come back from fishing."

Sam laughed and Daniel coughed. I said the fish were just biding their time and would be just plump for the picking. We got settled in and Daniel volunteered to make dinner the first night. He said pasta was on the menu and he would start it and have it on the table in no time.

Teal'c went to help and that left me and Carter alone in the living room.

She had a book in her lap. I asked her what was it about. She said astronomy.

Astronomy I told her what did she want to know or better yet see.

She gave me quizzical look and I motioned her outside. I open the shed outside and pulled out my telescope.

She was excited saying she want to find the Fox Nebula that was in the book she had been reading.

She sat behind me as I looked through the telescope I found some constellations and moved out of the way so she could take a look.She ooh and ahh at the site saying it was so clear up her and how lucky I was to be able to see this every night. She started to point out different things and I told her about the log I had kept, that was where Abydos use to be before it was destroyed by Anubis. She was murmuring something and I came close to her. She whispered beautiful.

I turned her face and said I couldn't agree with her more. She blushed but didn't move. This was perfect our first kiss under the stars what more could a guy ask for.

She licked her lips and I moaned when I saw her tongue flicker back into her mouth I cupped her face and went in for my reward.

"Jack Sam dinners ready come on you too the stars will be out there all night lets shake a leg I have a very hungry Jaffa in here."

She pushed me away again and I fell back and toppled the telescope.

"Sir are you okay?"

"Jack stop being so clumsy come on dinners getting cold."

He was a dead man walking and didn't even know it. I picked up the telescope and Carter helped me up.

I took her hand and apologized.

"Carter I'm sorry for putting you in this spot. I promise to be a gentleman the rest of the trip okay."

She tried to smile and nodded saying we had better get inside before Daniel started to yell again.

She walked inside and turned to see if I was coming. I could have sworn I saw a disappointed look cross her face but shook it off she was probably relieved that we didn't kiss.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Dinner was great and the wine was flowing freely. We teased Daniel about his tendencies to appear naked. Sam nearly choked on her wine and could not stop laughing.

She said she wished she had a camera when he had appeared in my office with only the SGC flag for clothing.

"Daniel I would have made a mint with that picture all the ladies at the SGC would have you in their locker and at home. Admit it you love being naked."

Daniel didn't know what to say and shook his head. "I don't understand why I always get sent back with no clothes."

I piped in that maybe Oma liked seeing him in the buff. Carter fell out of her chair and Teal'c turned and raised an eyebrow and went to help her up off the floor.

I got up and said I'd get the dishes done. Carter said she'd help but I nodded no that she would be more of a hindrance then a help. She shrugged her shoulders and said she would go take a shower so we could play cards. Daniel agreed as did Teal'c.

I saw her try to make it down the hall and bump into the wall and apologize for hitting it and saw her giggle some more. Daniel looked at me and I told him he better help her find the bathroom before she went outside thinking the pond was a giant tub. He stood up and gave me a mock salute and yelled at Carter to wait up.

I looked at Teal'c and he said he would make sure both of them were safe.

I picked up the dishes and washed them in the kitchen We had drank too much wine I shook my head and went to see what was taking them so long to come back.

I poked my head into my room and found Carter in my hockey jersey asleep with her head wrapped up in a towel. I turned to see Teal'c putting Daniel into bed. Daniel's hair was also wet and I asked Teal'c what had happened.

"O'Neill Major Carter forgot how to take a shower and proceeded to shower with her clothes on. Daniel Jackson tried to help her by telling her she needed to remove her clothes and put on new ones to make sure she was clean. So he proceeded to help her out of her new clothing while helping her put on clean clothing."

I shook my head and asked where had he put all the wet clothing. He said they were in the shower and I tried not to chuckle. He proceeded to tell me that he had taken Daniel out of the shower and scolded him for what he did and told Carter to undress out of her wet clothing and to leave them in the shower.

They both did what they were told. Teal'c helped Danny to the spare bedroom, made sure he undressed and dried himself up and gave him dry clothes to change into. He had also made sure that Carter had dried herself up and had dry clothing to wear.

"I rummaged through your drawer and found that long shirt. She insisted on dressing herself and I left to check on Daniel Jackson and that's when you came to check on them".

I came to the bed and took the towel from her head. She was snoring. I realized how much I missed that sound. When we use to go off world I would find her little snore comforting and to hear her murmur words that made no sense to me. I missed that closeness with my old team.

I pulled the blankets over her and she turned to get more comfortable. I pulled out my sleeping shirt and went to the living room to get ready for bed.

It was chilly and I decided to build a fire. It was still early and I asked T if he wanted to play some chess. He agreed and we set up the board in front of the fireplace.

We started to play and started to talk about the future of the Jaffa. Teal'c said he wished to go and be present when they started to form their own government. He said that he owed everything to us and would not leave our side till he knew we would be okay.

It hit me. Teal'c would be leaving now that his battle with the system lords was over. I masked my disappointment in knowing he would no longer be around but said I understood if he thought he was needed with the rest of the Jaffa and he had the support of the SGC it get things started and to build a new life for him and his brothers.

He nodded and said it was late and didn't my fish wake up at the crack of first light. I chuckled and said dawn and yes. He thanked me again for being there for him always and for believing in his cause. I said he had nothing to thank me for they were the good guys and they had won in the end.

He left me there alone to contemplate what I would be doing now that the two major threats in our lives had been eliminated. The replicators had been defeated and the system lords were in ruin.

I put the chessboard away and told myself that I would worry about that when I got back to the mountain.

Today was for me and my friends and hopefully a beginning for me and Sam. I could so retire now knowing that the battle was won and I could relax and not have to worry if anyone would try and take over the world. The future was looking promising. I told her I would not push and I had been patient for 8 years and almost lost her to another. It would not happen again. I would lay my cards on the table and wait to see what would happen.

I pulled out the bed and changed into my sleeping shirt. The place was dark and only the embers of the fire remained. I closed my eyes anticipating what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

I felt cold hands on my stomach and yelped.

I turned to find Carter asleep using my back as a pillow.

"Carter? What are you doing in my bed?"

She opened one of her eyes and snorted and went back to sleep.

I tried to pull away but she just nuzzled closer and held me tighter.

I kept moving and she asked me to stop. She explained that she was cold and had woken up in a strange room and wanted some company.

"Sir you promised to be a gentleman earlier so I have nothing to fear. Right?"

I could have shot myself right there and then my words were coming back to haunt me. I had promised her that I would be a gentleman with her when I apologized earlier but with her in my bed nuzzling behind me it was becoming a losing battle. But never say that Jack O'Neill never kept his word.

"I could get you some extra blankets to keep you warm or I could start a fire and it should warm up the whole place would that be okay?"

I heard her sigh and let me go. I turn to look down at her. She looked small in my jersey. She had her arm over her eyes and I could see her thinking.

"You don't have to leave Carter. If you want stay here and I'll keep you warm. I'll be a gentleman scout's honor."

She took her arm away and I could see the tears that were threatening to fall. I was at a loss what had I said that had made her cry.

She saw the alarm on my face and said she had a nightmare. She was back on the ship with fifth and that she had killed me without remorse.

She sat up and pulled the blanket around her. She looked so lost. I lifted her chin and told her she was safe here that it was all over. The replicators were gone and would not be coming back thanks to her and her father.

She nodded.

"I miss him so much. I thought I had dealt with it but I guess I really wasn't prepared for it. We had 4 wonderful years together the best we had ever had I just wish..."

"Wish what Carter?"

"That I could have had him walk me down the aisle when I got married and now it will never happen. I might have sabotaged my last chance of ever getting married."

"Not true Carter. You'll find someone else you're the complete package. Smart, beautiful and did I say smart."

She smiled and lay back down on the bed.

"Carter stop with the mopping were here to have fun don't make me order you." She whispered okay.

I didn't know what to do so I got up and started to build another fire. She came close to me and came to the edge of the bed.

I sat on the floor and she put her hand on my shoulder and whispered her thanks. I told her if she wanted to talk she mumbled no and said if I wanted her to leave. I looked at her she was holding her breath. She didn't want to leave and this pleased me to no end.

I asked her if she wanted to stay and she nodded yes. She pulled up the blankets and I lay down and she scooted over she placed her head on my chest and I put my arm around her. She shivered and I brought her closer.

"Good night Carter".

"Good night Jack."

My heart skipped a beat. I wanted to pinch myself I was in my cabin in bed with Carter in my arms and she had just called me Jack. In the dark I smiled knowing that things were definitely looking up.

The rest of the week flew by as we fished, hiked and just relaxed.

Every night Carter came to my bed asked if she could sleep with me and every morning she would be gone before the guys woke up.

She was laughing more and the dark circles under her eyes were almost gone. This was the side I had always wanted to be a part of, the side that had no worries and the smile to show for it.

I would catch her staring at me and I would hold her look till she would turn and blush. What are you thinking Carter? That was what always would come to my mind as she would go back to her book or go back to putting bait on Daniel's hook since he refused to do that since he insisted there were no fish in my pond. Carter surprised us all when she pulled in the biggest bass I had ever seen. She decided to let it go saying she didn't want my pond to be fishless.

It was our last day and Carter and Teal'c asked if we would still be going to the festival. I had forgotten and thought it would be the best thing to end our vacation with.

We piled into my truck and went to have fun.

The festival was bigger then I had anticipated. There were rides and food booths and games to play.

Carter reminded me about visiting Mrs. Clark's ladies group booth.

"I do recall you saying she makes the best triple layer chocolate cake and I've been looking forward to it all week. So let's find her before someone takes off with my cake."

I chuckled and guided her and the guys to the Ms. Clark and her group.

The cake was still there but it was up for auction. I put down a bid of 20 dollars but was quickly out bided. I put down 40 and I found out my competition was Mr. Clark.

I pulled him aside and told him my dilemma and how Carter had her heart set on the cake. He said he promised his wife that she would get the highest bid for her cake and would not want to be in the dog house till next year.

I asked him what his maximum bid was. He said 60.00. I told him I would bid 75.00 and he agreed.

We went back to our mock battle for the cake and Mrs. Clark was beaming till Daniel bided 75.00 right before the auction was over and I had to scramble to bid 80.00.

The auction ended and I had won the cake and it was placed in a box with a ribbon on it. I gave it to Carter who said she couldn't wait to get home to eat it.

She thanked me and I told her it was nothing. Just seeing her this happy all week was worth the price.

She moved closer and I waited she was making the first move. My kiss was guaranteed.

She was inches from me when Mrs. Clark asked Sam if she wanted a slice now.

She pulled back and looked longingly at me and turned around to thank Mrs. Clark. I watched her walk away and she turned around and winked at me. That was worth the money.

We walked around and Teal'c and Daniel played games. I won Carter a stuffed bear and she won me a Homer Simpson doll. Life was sweet.

She pulled me to the Ferris wheel and asked me to ride with her. Daniel and T said they wanted to come along too.

We got into the carriage and were taken up.

She looked around and down and could barely see Daniel and T below us.

She turned to me and said, "alone at last". She scooted over and I put my arm around her.

She nuzzled closely and spoke.

"Jack, have I told you that this was the best vacation I've ever had? That I'm so glad I came?"

She turned to look at me. I nodded.

"You have been wonderful this whole week all of you have been. I just wish..."

"Wish what?" I blurted out.

"I wish we could have done this sooner. That this last year never happened and that my father was still alive to see me this happy. Do you know what he told me that I could have everything I want that I shouldn't let anything stand in my way of happiness? He knew what I've been trying to hide all this time."

We were having the conversation we should have had all those years ago in that stupid room no one to interrupt us. No one to stop us confessing our feelings no to stop what both of us have wanted for so long.

"Carter I told you I'd be here for you always. That will never change I am here. I'm not going anywhere and this week has been hard for me but I would wait for you forever."

I took her hand.

"You mean the world to me Sam. You know what I feel for you if not then let me make it clear. I love you Sam and all I want to do is make you happy. Your dad said to watch out for his little girl and well I think he wouldn't object too much if I was to ask his daughter out. He told me not to let rules stand in my way that I deserved to be happy and he knew what my feelings were for you."

She put her head down and I lifted her chin.

"You still love me after all I've done to you? God you should hate me for putting you through all of this. Jack I couldn't marry Pete because of you. The reason I went to your house was to tell you this that it was so clear to me then and there that I needed to tell you and when I saw Kerry I thought I had lost you. That hurt but I deserved it. I moved on without you and well I couldn't blame anyone but myself. So if you still want me..."

"Come here".

She came close and I held her.

"Thank you again for always being here for me Jack. I love you too."

I pulled back cupped her face and kissed her no hesitations nobody to interrupt us I was finally getting my kiss.

Fireworks were blasting over head and we both peeked up to see them.

We stopped and I chuckled.

"Wow I thought it was the kiss that caused the fireworks I was about to feel extra special."

She giggled and said yeah we set the world ablaze.

She was looking up at the sky and back to me.

"This was worth the wait. I'm glad this was our first kiss. No alien virus no loss of memory on alternate universes this is us me and you and we caused fireworks."

I pulled her close and whispered, "wait till you see what happens when we make love."

"Is there anyway we can ditch the guys and you can show me tonight?"

"Patience sweetheart we have our whole lives."


End file.
